efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 102
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = |image = |pre = FSC #101|nex = FSC #103}} For the first time in the history of the Forum Song Contest, we are being hosted in South Africa. This follows the first victory of South Africa in FSC 101 with the entry 'You say you love me' by The Kiffness feat. Tawanna Shaunte. The theme for this edition is 'Live from Africa!'. This edition sees a further reduction to 31 participating countries, with the withdrawal of Australia, Germany and Israel. The only returning country is the Netherlands. Portugal eventually emerged as the winner with the song 'Colourblind' performed by Kika. The Host City Cape Town is a coastal city in South Africa. With a population of 3.7 million in the Metroplitan Municipality, it is the second-most populous urban area in South Africa after Johannesburg. As the seat of the Parliament of South Africa, it is the legislative capital of the country, and the capital of the Western Cape province. Located on the shore of Table Bay, Cape Town was first developed by the Dutch East India Company as a supply station for Dutch ships sailing to East Africa, India, and the Far East. Jan van Riebeeck's arrival on 6 April 1652 established the first permanent European settlement in South Africa. Cape Town quickly outgrew its original purpose as the first European outpost at the Castle of Good Hope, becoming the economic and cultural hub of the Cape Colony. The city is famous for its harbour, for its natural setting in the Cape Floristic Region, and for such well-known landmarks as Table Mountain and Cape Point. It is one of the most multicultural cities in the world, reflecting its role as a major destination for immigrants and expatriates to South Africa. The city was named the World Design Capital for 2014. The city has several well-known natural features that attract tourists, most notably Table Mountain,which forms a large part of the Table Mountain National Park and is the back end of the City Bowl. Cape Point is recognised as the dramatic headland at the end of the Cape Peninsula. Many tourists also drive along Chapman's Peak Drive, for the views of the Atlantic Ocean and nearby mountains. Many tourists also visit Cape Town's beaches, with beaches on the False Bay side being slightly warmer than on the Atlantic side. The Venue The host venue for tonight's contest is the Artscape Theatre Complex. The main performing arts center in Cape Town, Artscape was opened in 1971 on reclaimed land in the Foreshore district. Commissioned by the Cape Province administration, the theatre was formerly named after Nico Malan, the provincial administrator who spearheaded the project. The complex includes an opera house, a theatre, and an arena theatre, and is home to the Cape Philharmonic Orchestra and the Cape Town Opera. The Hosts Brümilda van Rensburg is a prolific TV, film, and theatre actress with multiple awards under her belt, as well as a professional MC and motivational speaker. Born in Philippolis in 1956, she grew up in Pretoria. She has been voted South Africa's most popular actress, most famous for her portrayal of character Louwna in the TV-series Egoli: Place of Gold, which has been viewed by over 44 million people across Africa. She also teaches drama at her own academy. Janez Vermeiren is a award-winning model, entrepreneur and TV host. Born in Cape Town in 1978, Janez' ancestry is from Belgium, where he pursued a degree in interior design. Returning to South Africa in 2000, he took up modeling, and has since been the face of dozens of brands in commercials aired worldwide. He is best known for his time on the magazine show Top Billing, where he started out as a handyman and graduated to full-time presenter. The Show * Indonesia and Mexico failed to vote and were subsequently moved to the bottom of the scoreboard, while retaining their original scores. The Results The Winner Kika - Colourblind: